Housings for electronic devices are often produced as an assembly, which assemblies are then split up into the individual housings. The splitting process, which conventionally proceeds along mutually orthogonal and parallel dividing lines, results in the housings typically having a rectangular basic shape, but this is not always advantageous.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing a housing for an electronic device that permits a basic housing shape deviating from a rectangular basic shape.